runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
General Khazard
|text1=Fight Arena |item2= |text2= Ritual of The Mahjarrat |item3= |text3=Rejuvenated |item4= |text4=Shadow Realm }}General Khazard is een Zamorakianse Mahjarrat die een groot gebied bezit tussen Ardougne en Yanille en is momenteel in oorlog met de gnomes. Hij is een kleine antagonist in de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest en is ook de hoofd antagonist in de Fight Arena quest en The General's Shadow miniquest. Khazard is de jongste Mahjarrat en is geboren tegen het einde van de God Wars. Hij en Hazeel veroverde een groot gebied in het zuidelijke Kandarin, in een regio wat nu naar Khazard is vernoemt. Hij heeft een hellhound als huisdier die Bouncer heet. Toen de speler Bouncer versloeg schrok hij en zweert hij wraak. Hij roept Bouncer's geest later op om voor hem te vechten. Persoonlijkheid en Karakter Khazard heerst over een militaire nederzetting wat zicht bevind rondom de Khazard Fight Arena, waar hij in oorlog is tegen de Tree Gnome Village. De nabije zeehaven die voorraden levert is ook naar hem vernoemt. Deze nederzetting zit hier al lang, in het verhaal Betrayal at Falador, wat plaatsvind in 164, Sir Tiffy Cashien noemt dat een White Knight ooit hier bespioneerde. Het is echter onduidelijk in welke tijd dit was, maar een andere knight die Sir Justrain heet zegt dat het rond 147 was. Hij heeft wat invloed in de shadow realm en kon spionnen in de shadow realm sturen om de mensen en gnome nederzettingen te bespioneren. Geschiedenis Kindertijd Khazard werd geboren aan tegen het einde van de Third Age als kind van twee Zamorakian Mahjarrat. Zijn moeder hete Palkeera , en van zijn vader was niet veel bekend, behalve dat hij een sterke Zamorakian mahjarrat was. Palkeera stierf toen Khazard nog jong was en het lot van zijn vader is onbekend. Hij groeide op onder de begeleiding van Hazeel een andere Zamorakian Mahjarrat. Niet veel is bekend over Khazard's kindertijd (of van de andere Mahjarrat), maar onder Hazeel's voogdij werd hij een sterke zamorakian krijgsheer, net zoals Hazeel. Overheersing van Kandarin Tegen het einde van de Fourth Age, begonnen Khazard en Hazeel hun plannen voor overheersing en veroverde snel veel gebieden van nu het zuidelijke Kandarin is. Hazeel nam controle over het noordelijke gedeelte, wat nu bekend staat als Ardougne en Khazard de zuidelijke regio's, waar hij zijn Fight Arena en Port Khazard oprichtte. Samen namen ze controle over de mensen die daar leven en heersten ze met ijzeren vuist. Khazard die gebruik maakte van zijn uiterlijk kon mensen overhalen om hem te dienen en ze werden soldaten van zijn leger, een gewelddadig leger wat zou worden gebruikt voor zijn toekomstige plannen. Degene die dit niet wilden werden gevangengenomen als gevangen van zijn Fight Arena, waar Khazard ze vaak dwong om te vechten op leven en dood tegen vreemde wezens voor zijn eigen vermaak. Dit ging door voor decennia. Oorlog met de Gnomes Ondertussen had een verbannen, bedriegende gnome bekend als Glouphrie the Untrusted zich vermomt met zijn illusiespreuken en werd adviseur van Bolrie, leider van de Tree Gnome Village wat ten westen van Khazard's gebied ligt. Glouphrie, vermomd als een raadgever vertelde Bolrie dat een 'gevaarlijke en charismatische veldheer' bekend als Khazard de controle had gegrepen over de mensen in het nabije gebied. Glouphrie vertelde Bolrie dat de spirit trees hem hadden geinformeerd dat Khazard een ramp zal zijn voor de gnomes. Het feit dat King Healthorg van de Tree Gnome Stronghold niet hieraan deed maakte Bolrie woedend en hij vond dat de koning zwak en stervende was en hij werd blind voor de problemen van de gnomes. Glouphrie zie dat Healthorg's zoon Argenthorg waarschijnlijk hetzelfde zou doen als zijn vader als hij hem zou opvolgen, het toelaten dat mensen al hun land af zouden nemen. De illusionist zij dat als de volgende koning van de Gnome Stronghold de bedreiging van Khazard niet zou aanvallen, dat het gnomisch keizerrijk vernietigd zou worden. Bolrie wou dit niet en verlangde om zelf de volgende koning zou worden. Glouphrie gaf als voorstel dat als hij Khazard en de mensen zou aanvallen terwijl ze nog zwak waren, dat ze gemakkelijk zouden worden verslagen, zodat Bolrie de held zou zijn en de harten zou winnen van alle gnomes, en zij dat, als Healthorg zou sterven dat hij zich zou kunnen opgeven in een verkiezing om koning te worden, waarmee hij zal winnen. Dus viel Bolrie General Khazard aan en begon een oorlog tussen de gnomen van de Tree Gnome Village en Khazard's leger dat nu nog plaatsvind. Glouphrie had Bolrie bedrogen en had nooit verlangen om hem te helpen. Hij wou gewoon controle over de Gnome Stronghold zodat hij het Gnomisch keizerrijk kon versterken tegen echte vijanden, wat Glouphrie geloofde dat dat mensen zou zijn. De mechanicus Yewnock maakte een anti-illusie apparaat waardoor Glouphrie's echte indentiteit werd ontdekt en het was ontdekt dat hij voor Bolrie werkten en ondanks dat hij niet wist dat het Glouphrie was moet Bolrie de gnomes in schaamte verlaaten en werd zijn family verbannen naar een grot onder de Tree Gnome Village, waar hij het doel kreeg om Glouphrie te vernietigen, de verliet om Arposandra op te richten. Bolrie's broer, King Bolren, nam de controle over van de Tree Gnome Village, en zetten een doolhof eromheen op, gebaseerd op een van de puzzels die Bolrie ooit maakte toen hij een kind was. De oorlog tussen Khazard en de Gnomes gaat zelfs nu nog door aangezien het doolhof Khazard's troepen afschrikken om het dorp aan te vallen, maar Khazard kon wel een klein gebied ten noorden van het dorp veroveren, wat hij nu gebruikt om de gnomische troepen aan te vallen. Hazeel's Nederlaag Het begin van de Fifth Age zag de ontdekking van Runecrafting en Magic onder de mensen. In het jaar 7, werd een groep van Saradominist mensen geleid door de Carnillean Family moe van de heerschappij van Hazeel en Khazard en besloten er iets tegen te doen. Samen bestormden ze Hazeel's landgoed en dode elke Zamorakian erin. Hazeel was hierop voorbereid en had een scroll verstopt met een ritueel om hem terug te brengen als hij ooit zou worden verslagen. Toen de Saradominists Hazeel bereikten, konden ze hem verslaan, maar niet helemaal doden, ze konden hem alleen in een staat van krijgen. De mensen namen de controle over van veel van Hazeel's land en stichten de stad Ardougne. Dit maakte Khazard woedend, maar de Saradominists konden niet de controle overnemen van Khazard's land en geen klein beetje land werd veroverd door het grote leger van Zamorakians. Khazard was te druk in het gevecht tegen de gnomes om Ardougne terug te veroveren en een kleine cult van Zamorakians kregen de taak om Hazeel terug te brengen uit de dood. Het vangen van de Servils In het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age, kidnapte Khazard twee leden van de Servil familie, een jonge schildknaap bekend als Jeremy Servil en de ridder Sir Justin Servil. De Servils waren al slachtover van Khazard sinds Lady Servil weigerden om hun land aan Khazard af te staan. Lady Servil vraagt de hulp van een jonge avonturier om haar familie te reden en mogelijk ook Khazard te verslaan. De avonturier kon Khazard's gebied infiltreren door gebruik te maken van Khazard armour, en bedriegt Gerald, een van Khazard's luie wachters in het afgeven van de sleutels van Jeremy's cel. De avonturier red Jeremy en gaat naar het hoofdgebied om Justin te vinden, die word aangevallen door een schorpioen. Jeremy smeekt de speler om zijn vader te redden en de avonturier dood de schorpioen en General Khazard is onder de indruk. De general laat de Servils gaan in ruil dat de avonturier zijn nieuwe vechtslaaf word. Nadat de avonturier een grote ogre verslaat, beslist Khazard dat hij een moeilijkere uitdaging nodig hebt en laat hij zijn huisdier los, de hellhound Bouncer. Nadat Bouncer is verslagen word Khazard woedend maar zegt dat hij geen lafaard is en laat hij de Servils gaan. Echter beslist hij dat de avonturier hebt gezorgd voor zo veel problemen dat hij de hem zelf zal vermoorden. Khazard bevecht de speler en nadat hij een keer in het gevecht is verslagen hersteld Khazard zich en verandert in zijn gigant-vorm en zegt dat, omdat hij een Mahjarrat is, hij niet kan worden verslagen. Nadat hij nog een keer is verslagen, trekt Khazard zich terug in de Shadow Realm. Voorbereiding op het Ritual Nadat hij zich terugtrok in de Shadow Realm, begint Khazard zich voor te bereiden op het volgende Ritual of Rejuvenation een gebeurtenis wat elke 500 jaar plaatsvind wanneer de planeten op een lijn zijn. In het ritueel offeren de Mahjarrat een van hen op om de anderen te verjongen. Khazard begint door verkenners te steuren naar verschildende gebieden om informatie te krijgen over andere Mahjarrat en de rest van de wereld. Hij stuurt een van hen naar de Gnome Stronghold om de gnomes te bespioneren, een naar de Kharidian Desert om informatie te krijgen over Azzanadra, Enakhra en Akthanakos, een naar Karamja, en tenslotte eentje naar de Draynor Manor, om de White Knights in de gaten te houden. Terwijl het in een bos ten zuiden van Rellekka, liep werd Khazard benaderd door de avonturier die hem eerder in een gevecht versloeg. Khazard is onder de indruk dat de avonturier in de Shadow Realm kan kijken en blijkt de avonturier niet te kennen. Hij beslist hem een taak te laten doen, maar eerst stuurt hij hem naar Sin Seer om te bekijken of hij betrouwbaar is of niet. Toen de speler terug kwam is hij zeer onder de indruk door al de zonden die hij heeft begaan en beslist dat de avonturier inderdaad nuttig is. Khazard stuurt de avonturier om zijn verkenners op te sporen en ze te zeggen dat ze terug naar hem moeten gaan. Hij geeft de avonturier de boodschap dat de planeten bijna in de goede richting staan en dat hij moet oppassen voor zijn soortgenoten, hoewel er alleen zwakke zijn en er weinig zijn ze zeer sluw zijn. Nadat de speler deze taak heeft afgemaakt en terugkomt met een bericht van de boodschappers, stuurt Khazerd ze naar een grot in de buurt van de Fishing Guild, voor hun 'beloning', maar niet zonder dat hij hun een severed leg geeft, wat de "sleutel" is tot hun beloning. Wanner de avonturier in de grot arriveert, vinden ze het spook van Bouncer, Khazard's hellhound en beseffen ze dat de beloning gewoon een list was en dat Khazard hem/haar alweer bedroog. Bouncer valt dan de avonturier aan en een gevecht ontstaat. De avonturier verslaat Bouncer door gebruik te maken van de severed leg die Khazard aan de avonturier gaf en gebruikt het als afleiding voor Bouncer en raakt hem dan in zijn rug. Het 18th Ritueel van Rejuvenation Toen het bijna tijd was voor het ritueel, ging Khazard met zijn leger naar de Ritual Site en waar hij de avonturier nog een keer zou bevechten, samen met Ali the Wise, Sir Tiffy Cashien, Akrisae en een groep van Temple Knights. Khazard is verbaasd om Ali te zien en hij herkent hem en gebruikt een spreuk om zijn ware identiteit te laten zien als een Zarosian Mahjarrat Wahisietel een oude rivaal van hem. Khazard en zijn leger ging door met het aanvallen van de groep en Khazard bevocht de avonturier, waar hij wraak zocht voor zijn nederlagen. Met de hulp van Sir Tiffy en Wahisietel, kan de avonturier Khazard bijna verslaan. Maar in plaats van verslagen te worden en gekozen als offer trekt Khazard zich snel terug en bereid zich voor op het ritueel. Khazard teleporteerd weg, tot ergernis van de groep. Later als de andere Mahjarrat op de ritual site verschijnen beginnen ze te overleggen wie het volgende offer zal moeten zijn. Khazard komt er bij en zegt dat Wahisietel het offer moet zijn en Hazeel is het met hem eens. Lucien, die de allersterkste mahjarrat is, luistert niet naar zijn eis en kiest voor Jhallan. Wahisietel gaat hier niet mee akkoord en zegt dat omdat hij een gevaar vormt dat Lucien het offer zou moeten zijn en een gevecht breekt uit tussen de twee groepen. Khazard en Hazeel vechten samen tegen Sir Tiffy, Idria en Akrisae, terwijl de avonturier Zemouregal's zombies bevecht. Nadat Zemouregal de controle over Arrav is kwijtgeraakt valt Arrav Zemouregal aan, wat deze necromancer angst aanjaagt omdat hij niet tegen Azzandra en Arrav op hetzelfde moment kan vechten. Zemouregal smeekt Lucien voor hulp, maar Lucien negeert hem. Zemouregal word boos en eist dat iedereen Lucien aan moet vallen omdat hij vind dat Wahisietel gelijk had en dat Lucien het offer moet zijn. Khazard volgt Zemouregal's bevel en valt samen met zijn soortgenoten Lucien aan (maar op het zelfde moment blijft hij Sir Tiffy aanvallen). Lucien eist dat het gevecht moet stoppen en hij offert Jhallan op waardoor alle Mahjarrat worden verjongt, wat ze weer sterker maakt. Nadat Lucien de Stone of Jas oproept en gebruikt, verschijnen er drie Dragonkins en word Lucien gedood na een kort gevecht. Een doodsbange heeft als excuus dat hij andere dingen moet doen en teleporteerd weg om te voorkomen dat hij ook word gedood en hij keert terug naar zijn Fight Arena. Ondanks dat hij verjongt blijft hij rondlopen in zijn skeletten vorm, zodat hij beter angst aanjaagt aan zowel zijn tegenstanders als zijn eigen leger. Gevechten Fight Arena General Khazard is een baas waarvoor je kan kiezen om hem te bevechten in de Fight Arena quest. Nadat de speler Bouncer verslaat kan de speler kiezen om Khazard te bevechten of om te ontsnappen. Khazard gebruikt zwakke melee aanvallen en is makkelijk om te bevechten en kan vrij makkelijk worden verslagen. Het is mogelijk om hem achter een skelet te lokken en hem dan te doden met Magic of Ranged, zoals alle andere bazen is de quest. Nadat zijn lifepoints verlaagt is naar 0, zal Khazard uitroepen dat hij niet kan worden verslagen en zal hij veranderen in een reus en worden zijn lifepoints herstelt. Zijn combat stats veranderen bijna niet of helemaal niet. Nadat hij voor de tweede keer is verslagen krimpt hij alleen maar en verdwijnt hij, zodat spelers het gebied kunnen verlaten. Deze vorm van Khazard verschijnt ook in de Dominion Tower, met precies dezelfde moves en krachten. Ritual of the Mahjarrat General Khazard keert terug in Ritual of the Mahjarrat waar hij de speler aanvalt met zijn leger. Tijdens dit gevecht word de speler geholpen door veel Temple Knights, Wahisietel en Sir Tiffy Cashien. Deze keer gebruikt General Khazard een long-range Magic aanval die kan worden geblokt met Protect from Magic of Deflect Magic, en roept hij zo nu en dan Bouncer's spook op, die snel aanvalt met onblokeerbaare schade. Bouncer kan niet worden aangevallen dus als Khazard hem oproept moet je hem naar Wahisietel lokken, die hem voor je dood. Het is mogelijk om Khazard naast Wahisietel te lokken zodat als Bouncer word opgeroepen, dat hij in een keer sterft. Tijdens het gevecht zijn je statts geboost door de Stone of Jas,waardoor je statts boven de 99 zijn gebootst. Hierdoor is jou schade die je toebrengt (en de schade van je summoning familiar) behoorlijk verhoogt. Ondanks dat Khazard duidelijk sterker is dan toen hij was in Fight Arena, is hij nog steeds vrij makkelijk zelfs voor spelers met de minimum levels als eis voor de quest en spelers kunnen ook achter een boom verstoppen zodat ze Sir Tiffy en Wahisietel de meeste schade op hem aanbrengen. Khazard verschijnt nog een keer later in de quest waar hij Sir Tiffy, Idria en Lucien bevecht, maar bij deze gevechten kan hij niet worden aangevallen, ondanks dat hij een attack optie heeft. Gallerij Khazard Attacking.png|General Khazard leid zijn troepen in het gevecht. Khazard charging an attack.png|Khazard laad een sterke magische aanval. General Khazard statue.png|Het standbeeld van General Khazard bij Ghorrock. Weetjes *Wanneer Runescape HD uitkwam werd Khazard's armour veranderd samen met de rest van zijn leger, en zijn Iron two-handed sword werd vervangen voor iets wat op een Iron Katana leek. Hij werd nog een keer geupdated met de rework van de Fight Arena en nog een keer toen The Ritual of the Mahjarrat was gereleased en hij draagt nu iets wat op een claymore lijkt. *Waneer zijn chathead werd geupdated in de Fight Arena quest had hij nog steeds de oude, low detail skeleton chathead tijdens The General's Shadow. Dit werd goedgemaakt met de release van Ritual of the Mahjarrat. *Een van zijn examine teksten is dezelfde als de Khazard Warlord. *Het Ghorrock bevroren Zariosian fort, heeft een standbeeld van Khazard in zijn binnenplaats. Waarom is onbekend. Maar het kan zijn dat hij ooit het bevel over Ghorrock had. *Ondanks dat hij verjongt was koos Khazard om als enige zijn skelet vorm te gebrijken omdat "hij verkiest zijn skelet vorm zodat hij beter angst aanjaagt aan zijn vijanden...en zijn leger." *Nadat hij verjongt is, is Khazard's chathead kleur niet hetzelfde als het gezicht van zijn character model. *Khazard is de enige Mahjarrat die een wapen gebruikt, afgezien van Lucien, Zamorak en Sliske, die allen gebruik maakten van de Staff of Armadyl. *Wanneer hij word bevochten in Fight Arena, lijkt hij zichzelf te onderbreken wanneer hij praat, hij heeft niet hetzelfde probleem in de Dominion Tower, hoewel in de Dominion Tower is hij niet geheel gevoiced. Verwijzingen Bronnen en:General Khazard fi:General khazard Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Khazard Categorie:Zamorak Categorie:Quest Monsters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Quest NPCs